Unmentioned Past
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Chris has secrets and they pack a hell of a bigger punch then him being Piper's son...Rating may go up...
1. Truth

I JUST RESET THIS BECAUSE I NOTICED SOME ROOKIE MISTAKES THAT I NEED TO FIX I AM DOING IT WITH ALL OF THE CHAPTERS

_**Preview To Fic Please Read First:**_

_Ok this fic starts at the tail end of __**The **__**Courtship of Wyatt's Father**__ just after Piper finds out that Chris is her son. I am also changing the plot and story lines to fit my own agenda. Their will be a shock and acceptance from mother and son, spoilers for __**Hyde School Reunion**__ and __**Spin City. **_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never have owned __**Charmed**__ but I tip my hat to those who did. _

"_Is this a bad time?" _Chris asked as he turned toward the doorway of Piper's bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the expressions shining off the charmed ones' faces. Phoebe and Paige were stalk still and silent as they saw Piper look Chris up and down and the realization of who he was settling in to her mind and soul.

"My son," was all Piper uttered just as her eyes went wide saucer size thinking of how stupid she had been. He was her son and not only that but at that very moment she was pregnant with him, then it sunk in 'I'm Pregnant,' she thought. She didn't know what to think as her hands went reflexively to her stomach where baby Chris was growing inside of her. She looked between her future son and her sisters suddenly felling a cold stab of neglect in her heart. She went to Chris as fast as she could and took him into her arms sobbing regretful tears into his chest.

Chris froze remembering the last time his mother had held him in her arms and he instantly pulled back. He couldn't no he wouldn't feel that pain again. He would do what he had come back to this time to do and then he would go back to where his mother didn't exist. His heart broke as he looked at Piper's sorrow filled eyes and orbed out, away from the memories of his past and the three women's futures or rather lack their of.

55555555555/**P3/**444444444333333333333333322222222222222/**OFFICE/**11111

Chris felt like he was burning in his own skin, like the flames were licking at his chest as his heart hammered in fear of the visions that would surely strike him of his past, of his mother and her death, his father and his constant neglect and abuse, and his brother the Source of all evil and his…

_(Flashback)_

"_Chris it was you who caused this, if you had bothered to try and advance your powers your mother would still be here! God why can't you be more like your brother? He practices his magic everyday, while you... you sit in front of the T.V. doing absolutely nothing to try and increase your abilities." Chris was sitting on the attic floor reading from his mother's personal accomplishments. When it came to the Wiccan Arts Piper Halliwell had been the best and NO ONE would have the guts to say other wise. _

"_Dad I tried to…" Leo pushed Chris to the ground, his face hitting the hard wood floor with a slam._

"_Don't explain your failure to me Christopher! Explain to your sister that she has to grow up without a mother because of you! I want you packed up and gone by tonight and don't even think about taking any spells from the book because those are only meant for the Halliwell line and you don't deserve to call yourself one." Chris picked himself up off the floor as he silently cried while his father left the sacred space of The Charmed Ones, his family. _

_Piper had always joked when Chris was little that his emotions would get the best of him and she would laugh if she could see him at that moment, but not before crying and blowing Leo to smitherines._

_(End Flashback)_

The day Chris lost his family and the day they buried his mother were the worst that he had ever experienced. It was the first time that his father had actually hit him and the last time he considered him his son. From that moment on he was Chris Perry and Christopher Perry Halliwell was dead.

He felt the breakdown coming back, it crashed in like a giant wave onto him. Chris yanked back his arm and sent it spinning in the direction of the office desk. It flew backwards into the wall creating a violent dent. He sent his other arm out next and this time knocked all of his own stuff from where he slept to the door. A loud crack shattered over the room around him and Chris finally began to calm down.

The carnage reminded him of what the demons he had faced over the years had been reduced to do to his major problems and emotional control. The club was a mess and he had a deafening feeling that Piper would actually like it to still be her office when he was done sleeping there.

"_Let the object of objection,  
__Become but a dream,  
__As I cause the seen  
__To be unseen"_

A simple spell that had always come in handy when Chris made a mess and didn't have the time or money to pay for it, late at night after his mother died Chris would destroy everything in his path and to not risk exposure he would have to hide the evidence of his destruction.

"Thanks that would have been a bitch to clean up," Chris jumped nearly two feet in the air as he heard the voice from behind him while he was facing the newly recovered door. Everything looked good as new and Chris hoped he wouldn't have to explain to Piper that he was a state of deep confusion.

"I'm used to it," he turned away from her and began to orb away when she placed her hand on his shoulder. He almost fell at the contact she was giving him and he turned back toward her to see her eyes shining with tears. Chris felt guilt strike him as he looked deeper into her eyes and had to turn away before he began to cry again.

"Well you shouldn't be. Chris I get you do not like me ok, but why are you doing this? You're my son and I know you and Wyatt don't get along in the future but is it really necessary to just run away from me when I find out that you are his brother?" Piper said sitting down on the cot where Chris sat looking blankly toward the posters of _'The Donnas' and 'The Flaming Lips'. _

"I don't hate you Piper, now or in the future. I love you I just don't like being reminded of the peaceful past I once had. Where my brother was still my brother and my father actually gave a damn about my existence!" Chris kept his head away from her view when his face showed his true feelings.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok I know cliffhanger but I will make you a deal. Review me when you read my story and I will post every part as quick as I can. Otherwise I'll take my good old sweet time.

Chris


	2. Family

_**Preview To Fic Please Read First:**_

_Ok this fic starts at the tail end of __**The**__**Courtship of Wyatt's Father**__ just after Piper finds out that Chris is her son. I am also changing the plot and story lines to fit my own agenda. Their will be a shock and acceptance from mother and son, spoilers for __**Hyde School Reunion**__ and __**Spin City**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never have owned __**Charmed**__ but I tip my hat to those who did. _

_**Previously on Unmentioned Past**_

"_I don't hate you Piper, now or in the future. I love you I just don't like being reminded of the peaceful past I once had. Where my brother was still my brother and my father actually gave a damn about my existence!" Chris kept his head away from her view when his face showed his true feelings. _

(_Back to Our New Chapter)_

She turned his face toward her when he heard the emotional hurt that was present in his voice. She held his face in her hands reading his face as if it were her own personal book. She saw the raw and unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Wyatt's turning had obviously hurt Chris in ways neither she nor either of her sisters could possibly understand.

He attempted to turn his head back to it's former direction looking directly at the wall but Piper's hands held his head in place and didn't even let him move an inch. One lone tear escaped his darkened eyelid do to his many sleepless nights and she wiped it away gently with her finger.

"Chris we will all help you with this ok? If you love me, and by what I hear you do, please just help me understand what is wrong. I know a mother's intuition thing hits like a ton of bricks and that's how I know that something other then your brother turning evil is wrong." Piper wanted nothing more then to hold and nurture the man that her unborn child would become.

"It's not that easy Piper. Wyatt is my brother and he has tried more then once to KILL ME! I may be his brother but he would like nothing more to take me off of this planet with his bare hands!" Chris' heart had broken the first time his brother had attempted to take his life but he dealt with it for the other's who needed his guidance in the future.

_(Flashback)_

"_Chris please just let me do this." Fifteen year old Patti begged as she stood before the ever somber brother of the Halliwell Clan. He had not been the same since his mother's murder and he would be damned if Mel had to finish going through her life without another loved one. _

"_No, I have told at least twelve times already that is my final answer." Chris got back to his work on a spell that would be needed soon while working underground he had found a large faction attempting to gather power._

"_But…"_

"_No, Patti I can't let you go out hunting when there are powerful beings that could take you out in two seconds flat if it was their intention." Chris had been taking care of the young witch since her mother died two years ago and she had never liked listening to him. _

_Patti's mother was the second victim of a horrid killing spree that had effectively slaughtered his mother two years earlier then that. He had been unable to save his and Patti's mother but he would easily give his own life to protect the small children that had been put in his care. He was only eighteen and yet he had a steady job and good income and had raised four kids. _

_Paige Matthews and her husband were taken out within a week of each other. Paige by a the Harvest demon that collected the souls and energy of powerful witches, and her husband Henry Mitchell was caught in the middle of a shoot out while he was still grieving for the woman he loved. _

_Chris was already taking care of his sister Mel by the time the deaths of his aunt and Henry had happened. Patti and her twin sister Patsy along with their younger brother Henry Jr. had gone to live with him and his brother. The first choice for the three orphans had been Phoebe Halliwell because she was their only other living adult family member. Seen as Phoebe's husband had rushed her and their three daughters to a place of great safety after Paige's death him and his brother were the only choice left. _

_Wyatt had never been one for looking after the kids. He was too preoccupied with either vanquishing demons or going out. As of late though the demons were more his goal because just a week ago Wyatt and his girlfriend Alicia had a little girl named Megan Annabel Halliwell, however only two days after the new Halliwell greeted them Alicia died from complications of giving birth. _

_(End Flashback) _

Thinking about all of his family still broke the twenty-two year olds heart. Patti and Patsy were now taking care of Mel as well as a few others while he was away. Mel was the second in charge of the resistance because of her connection with Chris and Wyatt. She could kick demon ass and even take several of the most powerful guards under Wyatt's rule down without even breaking a sweat.

Mel was by far the youngest remaining charmed child, compared to the others though she was the strongest. Phoebe's oldest daughter Penny was only a year younger then Chris followed by her two sisters Parker was nineteen and Peyton was seventeen. Paige's twins were the same age as Parker while Henry was a year down from them.

He looked toward Piper his mask back over his face to keep his mother scratch that his future mother in the dark about his world and the hard life he and his family had all been through together. He stood from his position beside Piper and orbed away as quickly as he could handle it. He was still a little woozy from his brush with possible non-existence and his powers were still returning to him.

The bridge was his best bet when it came to hiding from the sisters. Paige had yet to get over her severe fear of heights and Phoebe and Piper would refuse to cast a spell for the likely possibility that they would fall right off if they even tried.

He knew the sister's more then they could even know, he knew that they would do anything for each other just like he would for his siblings. He knew they would die if they even saw what the small little boy they loved would turn in to. He also knew that they all died before each of their future children even turned seventeen.

He looked down at the rushing cars below and for some reason remembered his mother baking oatmeal raisin cookies when Mel was a baby, how she through the flour at her two sons with a grin over her face as well as when the one year old Mel started chomping on the loose raisins with her gums and was smiling maniacally at the scene as if she truly understood what was going on.

He wiped another tear from his face and he hadn't even noticed he was crying until that moment. Mel had been so young when Piper died and she had never gotten the magic talk from their mother. She had just started actively using her powers when the attack rushed the house on Chris' fourteenth birthday.

**AN/  
**_I know another cliffy and I'm sorry it took me awhile to update school is just really wierd so... Please review and I will do my best to increase Chapter time._

_**Melinda Halliwell**_


	3. Chris' Past

_**Preview To Fic Please Read First:**_

_Ok this fic starts at the tail end of __**The **__**Courtship of Wyatt's Father**__ just after Piper finds out that Chris is her son. I am also changing the plot and story lines to fit my own agenda. Their will be a shock and acceptance from mother and son, spoilers for __**Hyde School Reunion**__ and __**Spin City**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never have owned __**Charmed**__ but I tip my hat to those who did. In this chapter I am going to use a few phrases from different shows and just so you know I do not own them either. _

To let you all know, Chris' memories as well as quotes used in the series before or some from other series' are in italics.

_**Previously on Unmentioned Past**_

_He wiped another tear from his face and he hadn't even noticed he was crying until that moment. Mel had been so young when Piper died and she had never gotten the magic talk from their mother. She had just started actively using her powers when the attack rushed the house on Chris' fourteenth birthday._

(_Now Our New Chapter)_

_(Piper's death flashback)_

"_Mommy, can we go play?" A small girl with her dark brown hair in braids begged her mother who was behind the kitchen counter working on a cake for her son's birthday. _

"_Maybe in a little while Mel, I'm working on the cake for Chris' party." The small little girl looked at Piper with a little grin as she heard the little jingle of an incoming whitelighter. Expecting to see her brother the seven year old turned around only to be greeted by an armful of tickles. _

"_Ch…Chr…Chris…stop please!" The little girl giggled trying to pry herself away from her big brother's torture."_

"_Say it munchkin and I'll let you go…" Chris continued to hit the most ticklish spot on the youngest Halliwell. _

"_Never-ever not in million years," at the amount of attack power she was receiving the child surrendered to Chris' will. "Master, master I give up!"_

"_Ha, and once again 'victory is mine'" Chris stood in a gesture to bow at the small girl in front of him._

"_Chris, while you're done their can you go get me my cake pan from the attic I think your brother may have taken it up their to work on some of his detector potions." _

"_Sure mom," he walked out of the room vanishing from the sight of the two witches in the kitchen and seconds later footsteps could be heard on the first and second flight of stairs. _

_Out of nowhere Piper was thrown over the kitchen counter, shards of glass from a measuring cup she was using impaled on both of her arms. _

"_MOMMY!" yelled Mel rushing to her mother's side only to end up flying halfway across the room after she hit an invisible source of energy. Tears sprang from the youth's eyes and she began to howl to what could only be described as searing anguish and anger.

* * *

__Hearing the cries and crashes from downstairs Chris forgot about the pan sitting in the middle of the potions table in the attic and ran for the stair with about five different potions lined in his pockets. _

_Chris could see the dark field around his mother and immediately knew something was wrong. When he saw his whimpering frightened sister he immediately raised his hand orbing her to the safety barricade of the attic where over a twenty Pyrate Crystals were charged and set. _

_He carefully approached the kitchen ready to hit anything in it when a searing wail came from his mother and Chris saw the blood starting to pool around her. He instantly broke the dark barrier with one of the potions he had and ran to her side attempting to stop the bleeding by pressing on the wound with all his strength. _

"_DAD, Wyatt, anybody HELP!" he yelled as her started to shed fearful waterfalls of tears as Piper started to choke on blood coming out of her mouth. "Aunt Paige please just somebody help!" _

"_The-y c-can-t… h-ear y-you." Piper stuttered out as she attempted to breath and speak through the lakes of red blood. She raised her hand up and gently caressed Chris' cheek which was covered in salty water because of how much he was crying. "I lo-love y-you," she choked out the final word as her hand slipped from his cheek landing on the ground with a thud. Her eyes were wide open but they went from the soulful and calm of his mother to just blank pools of darkness._

"_Mom, mom come on, wake up MOM!" Chris yelled and screamed pulling his mother's now lifeless body into his arms crying into her shoulder. The blood stopped pouring from the open wound on her back and that is how Chris knew the truth. He softly put his mother's frozen body down on the tile and stood to go to the attic. _

_He entered the rather dark room covered in blood and decided that before he got his sister he would at least try to hide the mess so not to upset her. He pulled on a heavy jacket that could have easily been a house for a girl Mel's size, and went over to the little girl who was hiding in a corner crying. _

"_Hey Mel, I think we should go over to Aunt Phoebe's." Chris picked her up careful not to hurt her as she laid her head on his shoulder where she could hide the tears on her face. _

"_Chris, where's mommy?" Her innocence almost made Chris fall over but he held strong if not just for himself, it was strictly for Mel's sake and he would brake down when he could. _

"_She had to take a long sleep Mel, she won't wake up." Chris held on to her as she began to cry knowing exactly what long sleep meant in the words of a Halliwell.__

* * *

_'_Knock Knock' Chris tapped on the door carefully across the street trying to get the attention of his aunt, or possibly even her husband. Mel had fallen asleep on the way over and he was thankful because if she had been awake he wouldn't have been able to handle the pain in her voice. _

_The door opened with a slight squeak and Parker poked her head out yawning and then glaring at Chris. "What do you want Chris, some of us like to sleep in you know." She opened the door wider and saw the ragged mess he was in and the fact that he had Mel with him set the alarms off in her head. _

"_Get in," she whispered and he quickly but quietly entered the house that could possibly pass for a duplicate of the Manor. "What is going on?" She said coming back after going to wake her mom and dad. _

"_A demon…"Chris said with little emotion and suddenly it felt as if Mel was eighty pounds as he carried her over to the couch placing her down so he didn't drop her. "My mom she…"he couldn't even finish a sentence before he fell over all the emotion and holding it in taking him over before he passed out. _

_

* * *

_Chris sat straight up trying to get the images out of his head. The day that happened was the worst of his life. His mother was dead and he had seen it happen and it was also the day that he learned his father cared more about a flea then he did his own son. It was also the day that the Charmed Ones were officially taken out of existence. 

Chris' hair was practically standing on end as he began to stand preparing to orb to the solitudes of the backroom at P3. Though he would likely end up running into someone, he didn't really care, right now all that was on his mind were all of the people counting on him to succeed in his mission to save his brother from the evil he would surely become.

* * *

"Why did neither of you bother to tell me that Chris was my son in the first place!" Piper howled at her two sisters who were balled in the corner of Piper's bedroom where the mother of one soon to be two usually relaxed.

"Well I didn't find out until the night after we got rid of the _Headless Horseman. _Even then I practically had to drag it out of him and he didn't want me to tell you." Phoebe defended herself even though she knew that her sister wanted to blow her up for keeping this from her.

"Well Paige, do you have an excuse for not telling me or do I get to start with the frying of your ass first." Paige cringed away to the furthest spot accessible to her at the moment.

"I don't have an excuse except I found out a week after Phoebe when the genie made us look like a couple of morons. I bugged him into it when you and Leo were out cold when he made a wish." Phoebe's eyes bugged open and she started to make a fish face while she stuttered.

"A wish, Phoebe, what kind of wish did Chris make to you while you were trapped as a genie?" Piper asked and Phoebe looked toward the ground. "Phoebe!"

"For you and Leo to _sleep _together," Phoebe accented on the word _sleep _so she didn't end up getting blown up.

"WHAT! Oh when I get a hold of that boy I am going to ground him for so long he won't even know what the color grass looks like." Piper said turning toward the door and huffing all the way down the stairs.

"Ok remind me never to let her punish my future kids." Paige laughed as Phoebe was still shaking from her sister's strong outburst directed toward them.

"Ok Piper is really mad but happy at the same time and the double teams her emotions are giving me are knocking me to the ground." She sloshed her head around to '_clear the cob webs.' _

"Remind not to piss her off then, because honestly I get she's upset with us but she still happy that she's having another baby even though he is going to be _'neurotic little freak.' _

"Hey, that is our nephew you're talking about." Phoebe grumbled with a smile on her face.

"If only you knew Phoebe, if only you knew," whispered an unknown source from the attic stairway.

**

* * *

A/N**

So what do you guys think. I finally got some insperation for this story and this is what I came up with so...


	4. Arrival

Preview To Fic Please Read First:

_**Preview To Fic Please Read First:**_

_Ok this fic starts at the tail end of __**The**__**Courtship of Wyatt's Father**__ just after Piper finds out that Chris is her son. I am also changing the plot and story lines to fit my own agenda. Their will be a shock and acceptance from mother and son, spoilers for __**Hyde School Reunion**__ and __**Spin City**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never have owned __**Charmed**__ but I tip my hat to those who did. In this chapter I am going to use a few phrases from different shows and just so you know I do not own them either. _

_**Previously on Unmentioned Past**_

"_Remind me not to piss her off then, because honestly I get she's upset with us but she still happy that she's having another baby even though he is going to be 'neurotic little freak.' _

"_Hey, that is our nephew you're talking about." Phoebe grumbled with a smile on her face._

"_If only you knew Phoebe, if only you knew," whispered an unknown source from the attic stairway. _

_(Now My New Chapter)_

(A few hours earlier)

A young teenage girl stood before the Book of Shadows with a look of total determination on her face. The book had never been out of ownership of the Halliwell family however with the future that would come to pass she might just have to make an exception and take the safety of all the Halliwell's into consideration at least until they could make sure that baby Wyatt would not grow into the monster that he had become in their future.

At her feet was a little girl toddling about around the books stage and grabbing onto the teenager's pant leg to keep steady. "Mel," the toddler said to get the older girl's attention. Her green eyes almost mimicked the ones of the girl called Mel as their eyes gleamed in excitement of the new surroundings, though the danger for them was far from over.

Mel bent down to the child's level and let loose a grin that showed all of her surprisingly white teeth. "What is it sweetie?" She asked ruffling with the two year olds hair which was currently a mess do to their travel through time. Mel needed to find a place for her and her charge to stay while in the past, and unfortunately without ID and a social security card that would be far from easy.

"Where are we?" The girl was exceptionally smart for only being two and Mel could nearly bet that she had gotten it from her father because no matter what everyone else in their world had said he was the most intelligent guy she had ever met and that was something because she knew a lot of people. Mel kept her smile in place as the curious eyes floated around the room with obvious curiosity.

"In a place where we can stay protected." Mel answered simply and grabbed her hand orbing out just as someone began ascending the stairs to the attic.

**

* * *

**

"Piper please just leave me alone." Chris said as he once again attempted to leave the sight his mother had found him in. The spot he felt most safe was also the place he had met, fell in love, and became engaged to Bianca. Piper had yet to leave him alone since she found out the truth of his family origin.

"Why won't you just talk to me Chris?" Piper was behind the bar working on the books as the neurotic half-whitelighter appeared from the office covered in sweat. He had had another nightmare about his past and that's what had woken him at the ungodly 6am Saturday.

"Well Piper because I like to keep my memories to myself, I'm a twenty-two year old man who technically hasn't been born yet, my brother is the source of all evil in my time and my family has been separated ever since." As Chris said the final word he orbed out to his one peaceful place where no one would find him.

**

* * *

**Mel before the large house wondering if she should really do what she was about to do. She had been warned before she left that the man inside had been far from trusting of people of the magical community for years. However he was probably the only one she could go to without getting into real trouble.

With a new batch of courage she climbed the porch steps one by one with the little girl sound asleep snug in her arms. The oak front door looked sturdy, the kind she had gotten used to from when she was a child to keep unwanted visitors out. Her mother had gotten reinforced doors by the time her brothers were both toddlers.

She gently and carefully hit the button for the doorbell so as not to awaken the small child in her arms that looked so much like her father it couldn't be hidden. A pitter patter of steps could be heard approaching the door of the massive home and Mel practically froze in place as she caught sight of the man that looked down at her.

Swallowing to clear her throat she began to speak. "Hi, are you by chance Bane Jessop?" Mel looked into the eyes of the man who would become an important part of the Resistance and future of the Halliwell family, he had changed a lot from now to then. He was less rough and he seemed to have a look of understanding on his face. He hadn't had that look ever in the entire time Mel had known his future self.

"That depends on who was asking." Their goes what she was warned about, defensive she just hoped he would understand and believe her or she would have to go somewhere that would easily get her caught by the one person she definitely didn't want to see.

"A Halliwell," she said quietly staring at the ground even though she knew he probably had the deer caught in the headlights look on his face. As she looked up it was obvious she was right. His mouth was opening and shutting like it was a big mouth Billy Bass.

"Come on in," he said after about to minutes of absolute shock covering his features. As the door shut behind her he asked "hey what's your name and how are you related to the Halliwell's?" Mel smiled at him the best she could as the little one in her arms started to stir from her slumber.

"I know you are aware of the supernatural world Mr. Jessop so it might be easier to explain everything however, my niece here is a little young and I think sleeping in twig like arms isn't very comfortable so if can I possibly put her somewhere would that be a bother at all?" Mel looked into his eyes and he instantly took the child away from her and placed her into a small bedroom probably designed to be a toddlers and laid her on a small bed that was made for a that age group.

"I just have that room their for when my sister brings her daughter over, which it has happened a lot lately. So you said you were a Halliwell, I haven't spoken to any Halliwell's since I went back to prison care to explain what a teenager of that family is coming to my home for." Bane inquired as he stared Mel up and down, sizing her up and if she could be dangerous like the sisters had been for years.

"My name is Mel or at least that's what I go by. If you understand time travel it is easier to get through. I am from the year 2027 where the world has gone to hell thanks to my stupid and very powerful older brother. I followed my other brother here in hopes of surviving and turning my evil brother back to the good path he should have been on in the first place. That little girl in their, has more power than any being in existence in my time and my older brother wants him to hold up his rein of power."

"Ok so which sister is your mother? Piper or Phoebe, or is it that other one? I don't know her name I never met her but it was said she was found after Prue was killed." Bane sat in an arm chair while Mel looked at him from her place on a brown leather couch.

"Her name is Paige and my mother is Piper. You know a lot about our family and I'm not just talking in the sense that you screwed my Aunt Prue but it seems you have more knowledge then you should considering you're on parole for a variety of things." Mel smiled at him and Bane knew immediately he had to watch his step with this girl, for all he knew she was exactly like her mother who didn't like him very much.

"I am exactly like my mother, and yeah I heard what you were thinking. I'm a born and bred telepath, one of the many gifts I have." Bane shook his head and decided to just think on his own terms not wanting her to hear his personal thoughts whenever Prue was brought to the front of his mind.

"You are a freaky little girl you know that? Why did you come to me with this information and not your family? I mean I'm sure they would want to help and if not them then what about the brother you said you followed here. I'm just a human who knows about the magical world and by the way, people don't like that to much and I am almost dead every time I leave my house." Bane said weaving his hand through his slightly longer hair as he tried to process all the information being thrown at him.

"I'm hardly a little girl ok. In fact in my time even though I'm young people look up to me because of what I want to help stop and want to change. I'm sixteen ok; I'm a teenager except I have already lost a whole hell of a lot more then most people my age in this world have. I saved your life in the future, yours and several others who were knowledgeable when it comes to our world." Mel looked at the ground as she stopped talking so he could talk again because she could tell he wanted to ask questions.

"So I am still alive in your future. Do I stay good or am I swayed to evil again? Do I have a family? Do I end up staying off the radar?" Mel can't withhold her laughter as Bane tramples her with questions when she knows that half of them she can't really answer but is getting a kick out of them anyway.

"Bane, hold up ok. You stay good but that is pretty much all I can tell you. Though I will tell you this I am more then just connected to you because of saving your life. I met you when your son who by the in my time is the same age as my brother got his ass kicked by some demons. I dated him and when my brother found out he almost killed him because I was just a kid at the time so…"Mel smiled at the look of shock, happiness and despair hit him like a ton of bricks.

"So you're saying Marie, is pregnant right now and you who will be seven years younger then the son her and I will have and yet you end up dating him. Ok wow for one and two damn sounds like a bit of a tough life for a kid your age. I know you're probably used to it I just can't believe someone as young as you has already been through so much." Bane looks toward the door where he put Mel's niece just to think of the world Mel was talking about.

"Yeah Marie is pregnant with a boy and you guys will decide of the name Max after her best friend who died in Iraq two years ago and you love him more then anything else in the world. He will grow up being close friends with my good older brother which is where he meets me. You don't know Chris is a Halliwell until you come to pick up Max from our house when the guys are about ten or eleven and you completely freak out when you see our house knowing exactly whose house it belonged to." Mel was open about the aspects of the future that wouldn't get her or anyone she cared about into trouble and was careful not to mention major things that could change the future in ways they really shouldn't.

**AUTHORS NOTE/**

So how do you like it? I tried my best to work it in the way I need to. I planned on bringing in Sheila to be Mel's first contact but decided on Bane when I thought of who knew more about the magical stuff **and** had limited if any contact with the sisters at all. Yes I realize he probably wouldn't be out of prison yet however as I mentioned before I was going to change things to fit my own needs in this story so. So can anyone guess who the little girl traveling with Mel is please give me your answer through Reviews. I may gain more insperation. Oh and check out my bio-page for stuff related to the story I had a few ideas and I think you might as well. As always peace among the Charmed Ones.

The Power of Three will Set Us Free,  
Melinda Halliwell


	5. Bane

Preview To Fic Please Read First:

_**Preview To Fic Please Read First:**_

_Ok this fic starts at the tail end of __**The**__**Courtship of Wyatt's Father**__ just after Piper finds out that Chris is her son. I am also changing the plot and story lines to fit my own agenda. Their will be a shock and acceptance from mother and son, spoilers for __**Hyde School Reunion**__ and __**Spin City**__. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not and never have owned __**Charmed**__ that very amazing honor belongs to Constance M. Burge and the many people who accompanied her on the project. _

_**This Chapter is dedicated to one of my friends whose birthday was on the 31st… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDI! Hope you have a good one. "And Many More"**_

_(__**Previously on Unmentioned Past**__)_

"_Yeah Marie is pregnant with a boy and you guys will decide of the name Max after her best friend who died in Iraq two years ago and you love him more then anything else in the world. He will grow up being close friends with my good older brother which is where he meets me. You don't know Chris is a Halliwell until you come to pick up Max from our house when the guys are about ten or eleven and you completely freak out when you see our house knowing exactly whose house it belonged to." Mel was open about the aspects of the future that wouldn't get her or anyone she cared about into trouble and was careful not to mention major things that could change the future in ways they really shouldn't. _

**(Now to Our New Chapter)**

Chris looked toward the darkest part of the club as he sat on an abandoned stool after everyone had cleared out from the night's live band. It had taken in a lot of business and that was something the Charmed Ones would most definitely need in the future. The place was a mess and Chris being the ever trying witch-lighter used his telekinesis to move everything either back in place or to clean up the items that had been discarded.

"Where did you learn that from?" Chris turned around to the voice and almost fell over at the sight of the tall man he had know idea had been their. Shear fear shuttered through him as he tried to talk but found it nearly impossible to do so. "You know if you keep your mouth open like that it could draw flies.

"I don't know what you think you saw but I guaranty that it wasn't what you thought it was." His hands were shaking visibly on the bar top and he felt his throat closing up, and that could never be good. He felt his head get heavy and everything started to spin as he began to fall toward the floor.

"COT!" yelled a voice all too familiar to the twenty-two year old. He felt a fluttering feeling like he does when orbs and felt suddenly a soft surface under his back as he landed. He instantly fell asleep.

* * *

In the other room Paige stood with the man who had caused Chris to go into a shocked state. His dark hair and eyes showed off his Italian heritage and his 'who cares' attitude made Paige think of him as threat or just a pain in the ass. "Who the HELL are you?!" she yelled glaring at him, her hand raised in a defensive position prepared to orb him strait into a wall if the need arose.

"Hold on lady, I'm an old acquaintance of the owner. I just came by to check things out. I never really got to look at the place when I was even around the sisters. I'm Bane Jessop; you're more then welcome to call the sisters if you don't trust me."

"Sorry the 'sisters' as you so eloquently put it, happen to include me. I'm Paige, Piper and Phoebe's younger sister. As far as I know neither of them know of a Bane." She glared at him still very wary of his intentions.

"Listen Damnit, I was very briefly involved with your older sister Prue. I know Piper and Phoebe didn't like me but they had valid reason. You on the other hand are what, planning on putting me through a wall with your powers which are no doubt similar to your sister's." Paige's eyes went wide and on quick reflex she used her abilities to toss him into a wall just near the office door.

"How the HELL, how do you know that my sisters and I have can do stuff that normal people can't?" Paige said beyond prepared this time for anything that this guy or Bane, as he called himself had to through at her.

"I was right, your telekinesis it feels different that Prue's. Hers was like getting hit directly you know? I would say hers was like an invisible force throwing me around, however your's is more like you flying me over and the major impact coming from the place I was shoved into." Bane chuckled dusting off his clothes and trying in vain to stop the ringing in his ears.

"You're human?" Paige asked amazed, landing on the soft seating of her favorite booth.

"Born and bred kid, however with my rather unkind dealings with the law got me to meet your older sisters in a not so good manner. I ended up trying to kill them and they got me back, except I was sent to prison and they got to move on with what was left of their lives." Bane said shaking the kink out of his neck from where he had landed.

"So you tried to kill them? Mind if I ask why?" Bane saw that coming. He looked at the eyes of the relatively young girl. She still had the spunk of a teenager something all of the Halliwell's had in common he guessed because when he had met Prue, Piper, and Phoebe he could tell that they were more assertiveness then your average people who were in their twenties.

"I got into some shady dealings and a demon lent me his expertise on the subject. He wanted to get brought back from purgatory and the only way to do so was to kill thirteen witches on Friday the thirteenth and when the woman I hired went after the girls she got herself killed."

"At the time Prue was really into work and when she looked through the woman's house, by the way her name to me was Ms. Hellfire, she decided to go undercover when some of my guys showed up. Prue almost got herself killed but not before the demon made her live her worst nightmare." Bane finished looking at the eyes that looked so much like his former lovers.

"Barbas," Paige said in a matter of fact tone. "You worked with Barbas, do you have any idea how many times he has taken to going after us. He was more of a pain then The Source and believe me I know. The Source tried to take me over, kill me, and finally tried to wipe me out entirely along with my sisters."

"Well I can't defiantly tell you met. I couldn't really stand the guy either but I was an idiot. But the time I spent in prison straitened me out. I'm a different person now; all I want to do is help." Bane said staring down at his shoes when out of nowhere a blue light came out in the middle of Paige and him. Bane jumped at the sudden burst of energy knocking over two stools as he did so.

As the lights disappeared a little boy was smiling over at Paige and giggling. His blond hair or what little hair he had stood on end as his tiny pajamas rose up on him as he lifted his arms up to Paige.

"What in the…" Bane stopped himself from any words that child she not hear until they are much, much older.

"I take it you never met Leo." Paige murmured walking up to the little boy. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what do you think you are doing orbing away from the house this late. If your mommy finds out she's going to throw a fit. It's bad enough Chris doesn't want to talk to her but if you leave what's to say she won't be sad." Wyatt got this look that made the two adults in the room realize quickly that he was sorry if he had hurt Piper.

Without any warning however the little boy orbed out of Paige's arms and this time straight into Bane's pathway by the bar. He looked at him, almost as if he was sizing him up and garbled out the word as if questioning his thoughts "Mel?" Bane's eyes went wide and almost immediately started thinking of something else.

Though the question of who the boy was talking about left Paige baffled, Wyatt decided to approach Bane more closely and held his arms high like he had with Paige. The universal sign of in baby for '_up, up_'. Bane surrendered to Wyatt's request and picked him up and almost instantly the one year old was laying his head on Bane's shoulder and sound asleep.

"Ok that is officially weird." Paige said looking at Bane who was lightly bouncing the child to keep him at a steady sleeping rhythm.

"I would say I agree but to be honest, when I was a kid before all of my criminal activities were out and about I babysat a lot. I have an older sister and she has a little boy and he's only a little older then this little guy here." He smiled staring down and couldn't help but feel content in his current position.

"That's not what I mean though. You see, Wyatt has this ability to put up a shield whenever he feels threatened, and even for the first few months after he was born he didn't let anyone except for direct family near him. Same with Chris you know the guy you freaked out didn't even get Wyatt to trust him until about two or three months ago. So you must have a really good soul to have him react like that." Paige said carefully pulling Wyatt over to her. "I think I out to take him home, and if Piper see's him gone she'll kill someone and with my luck as of lately it will be me."

"OK, it was nice to meet you Paige. Please don't tell Piper and Phoebe I was here. Or at least not that Wyatt came up to me. I'm going to go by the house later and see if I can get either of them to talk to me." Bane responded heading toward the door to his car while Paige orbed out.

_**Authors Note**_

Hope you liked it. I was sort of strapped for ideas so I know it probably sounds bad but its all leading up and I should have another flashback in the next chapter. Well thats all I've got for tonight. Please I'm begging you REVIEW. If you like it tell me please, If you hate it throw me a flame but please just review.

**SNEAK PEAK:** The sisters see Bane again and he is going to worm some information out of them for Mel to work with. While Mel is off in her own little world trying figure out not just how to save Wyatt from being evil but also how to hide from Chris who is on her trail after sensing the power burst around the attic where she had gone through.

_**Mel Halliwell**_


End file.
